Unexpected Danger
by SassyAngel
Summary: Helga finally has a shot to win Arnold's heart but not to many people like the idea of them together. Soon Helga recives threats and assualts from an misterious person and won't leave her alone. Who is this person? R&R! Please!
1. Making the moves

Unexpected danger  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HA!...yet *smiles and cackled evilly  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter1: Making the moves and trouble begins to brew  
  
Helga drew in a shaky breath; Okay Helga ol' girl today's the day. She thought to herself as she mustered up as much courage that she had and walked straight to Arnold's locker.  
  
Helga had changed a lot over the years, she now had two eyebrows, and she was tall and shapely with curves in the right places.  
  
Her blue eyes always sparkled, her attitude changed also he was no long a bully but time to time her anger got the best of her.  
  
She was in chorus and in drama and also the yearbook club.  
  
She never actually called herself 'popular' but she was close.  
  
She became nervous, and nervous with every step she took as she began to get closer to her beloved…..  
  
  
  
Arnold was talking to Gerald at his locker, as he was putting his books away to leave for home.  
  
"So Arnold have you found anyone for the prom?" Gerald asked causally making conversion while waiting on Arnold.  
  
Arnold shook his head "Nope not yet I was going to ask Nadine but Stinky go her first." Arnold answered and Gerald nodded his head.  
  
"Well I got Phoebe to got with me she seem sort of happy that I asked her" Gerald said while smiling.  
  
"Is there any girl you like?" Gerald asked, "Well I sort of like Helga I mean after she changed and all" Arnold said.  
  
Gerald nodded, "I wouldn't surprised if she already had a date" Gerald mumbled and Arnold sighed not wanting to hear those words.  
  
"Don't look now but here comes Helga" Gerald said quickly.  
  
  
  
Helga approached him in long strides, "Um, Arnold?" Helga asked a little shyly.  
  
Arnold turned around and smiled warmly "hey Helga what's up?" he asked casually.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you real quick" she said, "Sure Arnold" said warmly as he closed his locker.  
  
"I mean alone" she said looking at Gerald quickly.  
  
Arnold nodded and Gerald whispered quickly "good luck man" he whispered.  
  
Arnold rolled his eyes as he guided Helga to an empty classroom, "what's wrong?" he asked concerned hoping nothing was wrong.  
  
"Well I have been meaning to tell you something for a long time now…." She said trailing off.  
  
Arnold nodded Helga held her books closer to her, "I wanted to tell you that I……" she said looking around nervously "that you?" Arnold said hopping that she'd finish her sentence.  
  
"That….I…Love you!" she bellowed and hung her head down waiting for the rejection.  
  
Arnold stood there silent for a moment shocked "I don't know what to say" he said slowly.  
  
Helga nodded "its okay I knew you'd never like me anyways I just wanted to get it off my chest." She said sighing "well see ya!" she said disappointedly and walked away.  
  
Arnold then realized what he did and ran after her.  
  
She turned around slowly still looking sad.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked looking at the ground.  
  
"I just wanted to say…."  
  
"Well I don't love you but I was wondering if you would like to got to the prom with me?" he asked.  
  
Helga's eyes widened "you do?" she asked slowly and Arnold nodded "I would love to!" she yelled and hugged him.  
  
Arnold smiled warmly "I'll pick you up Friday at 7:00 okay?"  
  
Helga nodded eagerly and walked away smiling hoping to tell Phoebe the good news.  
  
She seemed not to notice Lila standing jealously in the corner glaring.  
  
Phoebe looked up to see a smiling Helga approach her "my Helga you seem happy why I might ask?"  
  
Helga's smiled widened "Arnold asked me to the prom!" she said beaming happily.  
  
Phoebe smiled "oh that's wonderful! You finally got what you wanted!" Phoebe exclaimed and Helga smiled.  
  
"I know! Well gotta go! See ya!" she said waving", "Bye!" Phoebe called at Helga's retreating back.  
  
Helga bumped into a fuming Rhonda on her way to the car "Helga!" she screeched.  
  
"You have no right to go with Arnold to the prom! He was going to be my date everyone knew!" Rhonda yelled.  
  
"Well I didn't and it's to bad cause he asked ME anyways! So back off!" Helga yelled and marched to her car but not before hearing Rhonda say "your gonna pay Helga G. Pataiki!" Helga ignored her as she climbed into her car and drove off.  
  
  
  
That night in an alleyway….  
  
"So why did you call for me?"  
  
"Cause I need you services in something I need you to threaten someone for me. You know scare them a little"  
  
"Why may I ask?"  
  
"Because I want Arnold I love Arnold and now that Helga's in the way she's gotta go so I can have Arnold to myself"  
  
"So you're askin' me to scare Helga for ya for her to leave Arnold so you can have him?"  
  
"That's the plan"  
  
"Well it's gonna cost ya"  
  
"Fine whatever money is no object for love"  
  
"Your one crazy person"  
  
*smiles* "I know so are ya gonna do what I asked ya?"  
  
"Yeah sure I'll do it"  
  
"Great, and don't tell anyone!"  
  
"You got my word"  
  
"Good" *smiles and walks away*  
  
*shakes head* "what have I gotten myself into"  
  
AN: Well that's Chap: one hope ya like! Oh and please R&R! 


	2. The threats begin...

Chapter 2: The threats begin….  
  
Helga woke up the next morning actually happy to go to school, to see my beloved…. She thought dreamily as she took a shower.  
  
When she got out she grabbed her towel and a note fell down from it.  
  
It read…  
  
Stay away from Arnold if you know what good for you. Of things will begin to happen so heed my words Helga G. Pataiki or you will pay, For Arnold is mine, and if you ignore this threat you might just find yourself…..died.  
  
Helga looked up from the note and laughed like anyone's gonna hurt me it's must some joke to scare me!  
  
She thought as she dressed in skin tight dark blue jeans with sparkle a light pink spaghetti strap t-shirt. Pink Adidas shoes and she wore her hair down and had pink clips in them.  
  
She smiled at herself in the mirror and grabbed her books as she ran down stairs.  
  
As Helga closed the door she found another note on the ground it read….  
  
This is no laughing matter what I'm telling you is true, for your own good leave Arnold alone.  
  
Helga sighed as she crumbled up the next letter, as she arrived at the bus stop.  
  
"Hey pheebs" Helga greeted casually, "oh hi Helga" Phoebe said tiredly. "Whoa what happened why so tired?" Helga asked.  
  
"Oh*yawn* I was studying all night for the big test I'm having in algebra" Phoebe answered Helga nodded as the bus arrived.  
  
As Helga boarded the bus she noticed Arnold who happened to be sitting with Lila who was flirting horribly with Arnold.  
  
Helga fumed and marched passed them, but not before she noticed Lila grinning proudly as she scooted closer to Arnold who was protesting.  
  
As Helga walked down the hall towards her locker she noticed another note…  
  
It's a good thing you left Arnold alone and not sat with him, cause it would be a shame if you weren't alive to even live your own prom night. So if you want to live STAY AWAY FROM ARNOLD!!  
  
Helga gulped and stuffed the note into her locker and proceeded to grab her books.  
  
"Hey Helga" Arnold said as he stopped in front of her locker, she looked up and her eyes widened "Oh Arnold! Um I mean Hi!" she said nervously as she closed her locker with a shaky hand.  
  
"I wanted to apologize about what happened on the bus" Arnold said, Helga smiled "hey its okay I guess. Well listen I have to go to class so see ya!" she said and waved as she walked hurriedly away form Arnold.  
  
Arnold gave a puzzled looked and shrugged as he walked to his locker.  
  
For the rest of the day Helga avoided Arnold and Arnold began to get really curious and concerned hoping he didn't do anything wrong.  
  
Helga sighed sadly it hurt her badly not being able to see her beloved but it was for the best, mainly for her life! She thought as she was walking towards her house.  
  
As Helga continued to walk she didn't notice someone walking towards her until…BANG! Helga yelped as she and the person crashed to the ground.  
  
Helga looked up to see that it was Arnold who crashed into her, "ARNOLD!" she shrieked and tried to scurry away quickly but not quick enough for he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back on the ground "not so fast Helga" he growled.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked as she stared at the concrete as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
She sighed and slowly looked up "it's hard to explain" she said "well I'm not letting go until you tell me. Is about the whole Lila thing? Cause she means nothing to me" Arnold said.  
  
Helga simply shook her head "let's go sit in the house here no one can hear" Helga said getting up and Arnold followed both never noticing the pair of jealous eyes in the shadows…  
  
That night in an alley  
  
"The threats aren't working!!"  
  
"Well Helga's a tough girl"  
  
"well let's take the plan to another level"  
  
"And that is…"  
  
"We start the assaults"  
  
"um as in…."  
  
*sighs*  
  
"We put stuff in her locker start rumors that kind of thing"  
  
*nods head*  
  
"sure"  
  
*smiles*  
  
"Now Arnold you will be all mine!"  
  
*laughter*  
  
AN: Well isn't that girl kooky? Well tell me your guesses on who you think it is, on your reviews k? ^_^ I hoped you liked this chapter there's more soon… 


	3. Please Help me!

Chapter 3: Please help me  
  
"Someone's what!" Arnold shriek as Helga finished telling her story. "I know and for the first for a long time I'm actually scared. Arnold please help me" Helga said and looked at him pleading eyes. Arnold sighed "Okay let's pretend like we broke off the date to the prom and meet in secret" Arnold suggested. Helga paused for a second and thought for a moment. "That could work let's make a scene on the bus like we got in a fight and brake off the dance. Okay?" Helga asked. Arnold nodded "that would work we'll I got homework, see ya tomorrow!" Arnold said and walked off. "Bye!" Helga said and Arnold closed the door, she sighed 'how am I going to do this?' she asked herself and began doing her homework.  
  
The next day Helga boarded the bus and sat next to Arnold. "You ready?" Arnold whispered she nodded her head slowly. "Arnold you're such a jerk!" Helga screamed and slapped him, "OH!" was heard from a few people. "Well if you weren't so jealous you wouldn't think that I was cheating on you with Lila!" he yelled back. "I hate you and don't know why I ever dated you!" Helga screamed with tears in her eyes and marched to the back where she cried uncontrollably on Phoebe's shoulder. Not noticing a smiling Rhonda who quickly took Helga's seat next to Arnold.  
  
"So Arnold dose this mean you free to go to the Prom?" Rhonda asked flirtatiously and scooted closer to him. "Um well I'm kind of still mad at Helga-"Arnold started and was cut off by Rhonda. "She's just a bitch you don't need her" Rhonda said and batted her eyelashes. "I don't know" Arnold said and was thankful that the bus arrived at the high school.  
  
Helga walked gloomily around the school the she was still upset even though the fight wasn't real it sure felt like it. She sighed as she opened her locker but was surprised when a note fell out. I see you are taking my threat. Keep it up and thanks for letting me have you boyfriend. Sincerely,  
  
But to her dismay the bottom part was ripped off. Helga growled and stuffed the note in her locker with the others. She was tired of it and she was not going to let anyone have her boyfriend!  
  
AN: yep that's how it is sorry it took so long to update I've been lazy. Well R&R!! 


End file.
